


Point of no return

by goldkhator



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>встреча перед расставанием или встреча перед расставанием?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of no return

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Шерлок (BBC), Martin Freeman, Sherlock (BBC), Benedict Cumberbatch  
 **Основные персонажи:** Martin Freeman, Benedict Cumberbatch  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Бенедикт Камбербэтч, Мартин Фримэн  
  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Романтика, Флафф  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Мини, 3 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+279 

  
  
|  **Описание:**  
встреча перед расставанием или встреча перед расставанием?  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Лондон, конечно, грешно называть маленьким городом, но и по нему можно гулять пешком, поэтому, решив прогуляться по Лондону перед отлетом Мартина, они и не заметили, как дошли до того самого места, где состоялась их первая встреча. — Помнишь?

— Помню... ты облил меня кофе в знак приветствия. — Бен ухмыльнулся фирменной ухмылочкой своего героя.

— Да, но я же искупил потом свою вину.

Оба чувствовали, что разговор заходит в тупик, как и бывает при прощании, но Бен для Мартина стал одним из немногих людей, с которыми комфортно просто помолчать. Мартин отчего-то был уверен, что Бен сейчас переживает то же самое. Не хотелось говорить, не хотелось думать, что будет после...

Они стояли на мосту и смотрели на неустанный поток воды бездушной Темзы.

— Одна из лучших рубашек моей коллекции, — задумчиво улыбаясь, подтвердил Бен, чуть обернувшись к другу на мгновение, и снова отдавая всё внимание холодной реке.

— Видимо так и есть. В кадре ты смотрелся в ней великолепно! — Бену показалось, или это был комплимент?

Мартин вспомнил, как Бенедикт однажды заявил Марку Гетиссу, что в сценах со скрипкой в доме на Бейкер-стрит, он будет в этой рубашке. А ведь Мартин давно уже не видел, чтобы Бен ее носил...

— Зачем тебе уезжать? — внезапно спросил Бенедикт, хмурясь, но не глядя на друга.

— Что? — только и мог спросить не ожидавший Мартин.

Бен знал, что если Мартин сейчас уедет, то они не увидятся как минимум год, до начала съемок второго сезона, но Бен все еще не хотел признавать, почему так отчаянно не желает с ним прощаться.

Много раз он убеждал себя, что просто привык к обществу Фримэна, с ним легко, всегда бывает весело и никогда не бывает скучно. Что они в самом деле стали похожи на их героев — всегда вместе. Правда, квартиры были разные и довольно далеко друг от друга. Но это не мешало им совместно проводить все свободное время...

Возможно, поэтому Оливия ушла...

— Я же тебе вроде... в общем... — Мартин зачем-то поправил свою шапку, — мне предложили небольшую роль в какой-то малобюджетной затее, и я...

— Зачем ты согласился?

— Что? Бен... Ты мне сейчас очень сильно напоминаешь одного типа с Бей...

— И все же. — Бен, в общем-то, понимал, что настаивать на ответе глупо и даже как-то подозрительно, и если бы он вкладывал в свои слова хоть немного игривый тон, Мартин вероятно подумал бы, что Бен просто прикалывается. Но возможно Бен решил все-таки выяснить природу своих чувств, и ему было абсолютно не до смеха.

Что бы сейчас не произошло, он должен попробовать. Если Мартин оттолкнет его (а почему он решил что будет по-другому? За время их знакомства, Бен не раз убеждался, что Фримэна интересуют исключительно девушки. Да и сам он не замечал раньше за собой влечения к собственному полу), он смирится с этим, а до начала съемок они оба остынут, и возможно смогут вместе продолжать спокойно работать. Они же взрослые люди.

А если Мартин... Нет. Бен запретил себе об этом думать. Эти мысли вызывали душевный дискомфорт, потому что версия маловероятная и от осознания этого, первый вариант становился единственно возможным.

Мартин смотрел на своего друга и пытался вспомнить, было ли что-то такое в его внешности, что не понравилось ему в их первую встречу, именно тут, на Тауэрском мосту.

Когда каст был утвержден и до общих сборов оставалось какое-то время, Мартин решил первым, и в непринужденной обстановке, познакомиться со своим будущим напарником.

Встретиться решили на мосту, Мартин очень любил это место, и предложение сорвалось с губ раньше, чем он успел подумать, что место встречи абсолютно глупое. Но Бен с радостью согласился и признался, что тоже любит иногда разбавить хмурые мысли речным воздухом и холодным журчанием. Как ни странно, вдвоем они больше там не появлялись...

Мартину до сих пор стыдно за то, что он, не успев попить кофе дома, купил себе стаканчик на улице, и споткнувшись, благополучно вылил его содержимое на незнакомого юношу, мирно стоящего в сторонке... и за остроту внимательных серо-голубых глаз, когда их взгляды впервые встретились... и за то, как он потом извинялся в сотый раз, купив Бену взамен другую рубашку, бархатистого темно-фиолетового цвета....

Но вспомнить неприятные моменты Мартин не смог. Казалось, даже история со злосчастным кофе не может быть неприятной, ведь Бенедикт просто рассмеялся и сразу предложил перейти на «ты», заверив его, что рубашка ему все равно не особо нравилась.

Так же и сейчас, Мартин не смог ничего такого обнаружить — ни в облике, ни в поведении, как бы странно Бен себя ни вел. Тот стоял к нему вполоборота, на нем была забавная вязаная шапка с норвежским узором и огромным белым балабоном, такой же масти шарф и черная куртка-дутик. Он все время подносил ладони ко рту, складывая их домиком, и Мартин понял, что у него нет перчаток.

— Бен, да ты же замерз! — Он быстро достал из кармана свои перчатки и помог Бену их надеть, пальцы совсем не слушались. Сам Мартин на холод не жаловался, температура его тела всегда была немного выше нормы.

— Спасибо. Но ты не ответил на вопрос.

— Бен, ты можешь мне ответить... черт... — Мартин растерянно подбирал слова.

— Могу, ты только правильно спроси. — Бен в упор смотрел на собеседника, и Мартину на мгновенье показалось, как его глаза сверкнули.

— Я совсем тебя не понимаю. Ты сейчас прикалываешься, ты в образе гениального детектива?

— Я в образе идиота. — Невозмутимо ответил Бенедикт.

— Верно. А этот образ не для него. Тогда потрудись, пожалуйста, объяснить, с какой целью ты нацепил именно его.

— Мартин, скажи мне правду, почему ты собираешься покинуть Лондон?

— Ради Бога! Потому что, мне пред...

— Я слышал это. Про предложение и тому подобное.

— Тогда к чему этот допрос с пристрастием?

— А если я сделаю тебе другое предложение?

От которого я не смогу отказаться? — промелькнуло в голове экранного доктора, но в ответ Мартин только вопросительно поднял брови, и смотрел на Бена, судорожно соображая, что же он упустил и когда, в общении с ним, что теперь тот ведет себя так странно. Что еще за предложение?

— Ты готов поделиться со мной частью своего гонорара за роль Холмса? — со смехом спросил Мартин первое, что пришло в голову, но по серьезному выражению лица друга, понял, что тот не шутит.

— Я готов поделиться с тобой... не только этим. — Шепотом закончил Бен и подался вперед, привлекая Фримэна к себе, продолжая шептать уже ему на ухо: — я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал... мне невыносима сама мысль об этом. Я хочу видеть тебя каждый день, я хочу просыпаться по утрам, и первым делом видеть твое лицо... я хочу прикасаться к тебе... я хочу чувствовать твое тепло...

Бен отодвинулся и снова повернулся к реке, думая о том, что Мартин сейчас просто развернется и уйдет. Спасибо, если не даст по морде.

— Я ошибаюсь или тут сразу несколько предложений? — с мягкой улыбкой переспросил Мартин, и, приложив кое-какие усилия, прижался теплым носом к холодной щеке своего Шерлока, обдавая горячим дыханием его холодную кожу.

Крепко обнимая Бена, Мартин чувствовал губами его улыбку.  


  
20 ноября 2011  



End file.
